


quarantine

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: ... at least they have each other <3
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	quarantine

"You'll see, we're gonna have some fun", said Rachel and sprayed Chloe's hands. "Rub."  
Chloe rolled her eyes, while Rachel locked the door behind them.  
They heard the neighbors yelling, they were arguing again, something about the house plants, it was always about their fucking plants, if she walked into the kitchen, she heard a child, crying and banging their head against the paper-thin wall.  
  
Rachel smiled, she held up a big plastic bag and started to empty it.  
Toilet paper, one roll pink, one with dollar notes printed on it, one golden, one with rubber ducks on it, one neon green and one roll that could be blacklighted and was glowing in the dark.  
She opened the large kitchen cabinet and stored it with the noodles, the potatoes, the rice and the pasta sauce.  
  
"Here, look!" She showed Chloe a huge stash of chocolate. "Want some?"  
Chloe shook her head, walked over to the couch and dropped. She pouted.  
  
Rachel sighed and turned on the radio for some news and music. Chloe could be a baby sometimes.

"Come here", she waved her over.  
Rachel very slowly walked towards her girlfriend, but grinned, when she paused midstep. "Sorry, two arm-lengths distance."  
Chloe rolled her eyes and grabbed Rachel's hand, she pulled her onto her lap.

  
"What are we gonna do? We never spent so much time with each other inside."  
"Are you kidding me? First, we can watch all of our favorite shows and movies, we can polish our shoes, we can do laundry together, you can braid my hair, didn't you always want to do that? We can learn how to make chicken tikka masala. We can face-chat with your Mom."  
  
Chloe closed her eyes. "Laundry and chicken spices,... in a tiny apartment without a balcony..."  
  
"Come on now", said Rachel and walked her fingers over Chloe's shirt, she let it rest on her chest and put her lips on Chloe's chin.  
"There are a million things we can do."  
"Meh."  
  
Rachel got up, she got on the small coffee table and started undressing, which made Chloe smile.  
She reached for Rachel to touch her, but Rachel quickly dodged her. "TWO arm-lengths, no touching!" She laughed and pulled her shirt over her head.  
  
Chloe shook her head, but had to laugh too.  
Yes, it sucked right now, but something told her, they would have an amazing time at home, with each other. For two weeks, or two months, if necessary.


End file.
